The present invention relates to collecting, generating, storing, and/or using data and, more particularly, to geographic probe data and uses thereof.
Navigation systems or devices may provide useful guidance or route information. For example, an end user navigation device may provide a display of a route and/or directions from an origin to a desired destination. Such navigation devices may use or rely on a geographic database that includes geographic data records representing a geographic region.
For example, in regards to vehicle navigation, road data segments or links and node data records corresponding to respective real-world roads and intersections are stored in a geographic database. These road segments and node data are retrieved when forming a navigation route from one place to another. As time goes on, new and different roads are built and/or existing structures may be modified. To accommodate for the changes as well as for general enhancement purposes, geographic databases are updated time to time.
However, such updates may involve a map developer driving and collecting geographic data of new streets or modified streets, or the map developer may rely on third party information. Time and cost may limit how much geographic data and types of data to be collected or provided. For example, data collection or acquisition may be focused on traditional streets and paths, which may not include data corresponding to handicapped or physical disability accessible paths or ways. Or, such collection of data corresponding to handicapped or physical disability accessible paths or ways may be time consuming or not as cost effective.